Computer generated, interactive environments have been proposed to augment reality. However, due to various issues such interactive environments have not been widely accepted. One reason for this is the artificial nature of such environments as perceived by the person interacting with the environment. The person interacting with the environment may find the environment too artificial based on the way the person perceives the artificial environment.
SUMMARY OF THE DESCRIBED EMBODIMENTS
A wearable display system is described. In an example, the wearable display system includes a wearable display to be worn by a person, a display buffer to receive display data from a graphics engine, which data includes data regarding position of a wearer in a virtual environment, a display processor unit to process vision direction data using the display data from the graphics engine, wherein the display processor unit sends the display data to the wearable display. In an embodiment, the wearable display includes a left display and a right display, wherein the wearable display is to be worn by a wearer with the right display in field of view a right eye of wearer and the left display in field of view a left eye of wearer. In an embodiment, the display buffer includes at least a first sub-buffer and a second sub-buffer for the left display and at least a third sub-buffer and a fourth sub-buffer for the right display. In an embodiment, the first sub-buffer is to provide display data to the left display and release the second sub-buffer to be updated at a first time, and wherein the second sub-buffer is to provide display data to the left display and release the first sub-buffer to be updated at a second time.
In an embodiment, the display processor unit is to control a change from the first time to the second time using a movement signal from a direction tracking unit.
In an embodiment, the display processor unit includes direction tracker with a direction tracking rate, and wherein a display data rate provides data from the display buffer to the display and is about equal to or greater than the direction tracking rate.
In an embodiment, the display includes a refresh rate that is about equal to the direction tracking rate.
In an embodiment, the display includes a refresh rate that greater than the direction tracking rate.
In an embodiment, which can be combined with any of the preceding embodiments, the direction tracking unit is to track direction in three or greater axis.
In an embodiment, which can be combined with any of the preceding embodiments, the display processor unit operates at at least 600 HZ, and wherein the display buffer receives data from a graphics engine at less than or 120 HZ.
In an example, a gaming system includes a gaming computing device, a graphics processing unit to provide location of a user in a virtual gaming environment, and a wearable display unit operably connected to the gaming computing device and being wearable by the user. The wearable display can include any of the above described features. In an example, the display unit includes a wearable display to be worn by a person, a vision direction tracking unit to detect the direction of vision by the person, a display buffer to receive display data from the graphics processing unit, which display data includes data regarding position of the user in the virtual gaming environment, and a display processor to process vision direction data using the display data from the graphics processing unit, wherein the display processor sends the display data to the wearable display.
In an embodiment, the gaming system wearable display includes a left display and a right display, wherein the wearable display is to be worn by a user with the right display in field of view a right eye of user and the left display in field of view a left eye of user.
In an embodiment, the gaming system display buffer includes at least a first sub-buffer and a second sub-buffer for the left display and at least a third sub-buffer and a fourth sub-buffer for the right display.
In an embodiment, the first sub-buffer is to provide display data to the left display and release the second sub-buffer to be updated at a first time. In an embodiment, the second sub-buffer is to provide display data to the left display and release the first sub-buffer to be updated at a second time.
In an embodiment, the gaming system display processor is to control a change from the first time to the second time using a movement signal from the vision direction tracking unit.
In an embodiment, the gaming system display processor includes a display data rate that provides data from the display buffer to the display, and wherein the display data rate is about equal to or greater than the direction tracking rate.
In an embodiment, the gaming system display includes a refresh rate that is about equal to the direction tracking rate.
In an embodiment, the gaming system display includes a refresh rate that greater than the direction tracking rate.
In an embodiment, the gaming system direction tracking unit is to track direction in three or greater axis.
In an embodiment, the gaming system display processor unit operates at at least 600 HZ, and wherein the display buffer receives data from a graphics engine at less than or 120 HZ.
In an embodiment, the gaming computing device is to provide gaming data that is placed into the virtual environment by the graphics processing unit.
In an embodiment, the graphics processing unit includes an input separate from the wearable display unit to control a position of the user in the virtual environment.
In an embodiment, the vision direction tracking unit tracks movement of the user's eyes.
In an embodiment, the vision direction tracking unit tracks movement of the user's head on which the wearable display unit may be worn.
In an embodiment, the wearable display unit includes an accelerometer that is to detect the position and the movement of the user's head with when the wearable display unit is worn by a user.